Klischeevorstellung
by enviousness
Summary: Chapter 1 Update : Friday is Noise-Creep. Pertemuan kedua kalinya dengan orang itu mematenkan kesan yang dirasakan Sakura akan kepribadiannya; Menyebalkan. Mature. AU.KakaSaku
1. Wednesday is a Bluff

Naruto is a work by Masashi Kishimoto, all the characters are belong to him. I just borrow them.

...

Prologue

* * *

Wednesday is a Bluff

...

.

Sakura menghela napas. Keras. Meskipun Oktober masih setengah jalan, uap napasnya sudah memutih. Jalanan sedikit mengabur oleh asap bus yang baru saja di turuninya. Ia mendongak menatap gapura di depannya, sebelum berdecak dan bergegas masuk.

Gadis itu menarik - narik longgar syalnya yang sedari tadi membantu membentuk keringat di lehernya. Kerongkongannya menuntut, dan _sial, _kehadirannya sudah ditunggu. Earphone dilesakkan lebih dalam, volumenya ia maksimumkan. Dijejakkan kakinya dengan begitu ringan. Suara basah Thom Yorke menyita seluruh pendengarannya.

Lorong – lorong bangunan itu beratap tinggi, pilar – pilarnya diukir dengan teliti dan mempunyai pola yang seragam –tipikal bangunan renaisans. Sakura menilik ke lorong – lorong lain yang dilewatinya; semuanya sama –mengesankan suasana eropa di abad pertengahan. Fantopelnya berhenti beberapa meter di bawah plang 2 – 3. Earphone dilepaskan dan _Creep_ harus berhenti di bagian _"…she's running out again…"_ . _Cell_-nya dimasukkan kedalam tas, dasinya ia rapikan –lalu ia mengetuk pelan. Jawaban segera terdengar dari dalam ; suara seorang laki – laki tua sekitar 40 tahunan, dia kira, menyuruhnya masuk.

Dugaannya hanya meleset satu dekade, karena tampang wali barunya sekitar setengah abad –_lagi lagi dugaannya_. Walinya mengucapkan beberapa kalimat sambutan dan ia bisa merasakan puluhan pasang mata di balik punggungnya ketika ia menorehkan kanji namanya di papan tulis.

_Haruno Sakura._

Sakura bergerak ke samping walinya, di depan puluhan pasang mata yang baru ditemuinya; beberapa tampak menyipit, sedikit yang mengerutkan alis, satu – dua tampak acuh dan hanya satu yang terpejam. Dipandangnya dengan lebih teliti wajah – wajah itu. Kerongkongannya terasa lebih kering. Satu – dua tampak sinis, sebagian kecil tampak ingin tahu, sementara sisanya tampak ramah dan terlalu banyak senyum. Dia menghela napas perlahan. Sepertinya dia bisa bertahan.

"Haruno Sakura, dari Tokyo. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Mohon bantuannya."

* * *

Hari pertama di sekolah barunya tidak terlalu buruk. _Yeah kau bahkan bisa menyingkirkan ocehan monoton gurumu dengan ipod tanpa ketahuan. _Bagian yang sedikit menjengkelkan adalah ketika semua rekannya dengan lugasnya menatap rambutnya yang memang _sedikit berbeda. _Sisanya masih dalam batas toleransi –Sakura terutama cenderung menyukai suasana sekolahnya yang baru.

Angin di St. Leaf High tak terlalu buruk, menurut Sakura. Mereka membawa sedikit kelembaban yang menyegarkan –ditambah dengan aroma pahit kambium yang mencuat dari kulit – kulit pohon. Tak lama setelah bel istirahat terdengar, kau akan menemukan gadis itu bersandar pada maple tua yang terletak di seberang kafetaria –menyantap _lemon bread_-nya sembari menatap atap sekolah yang berlatarkan langit biru-kelabu.

Ditekannya tombol play pada ipod-nya. Kali ini Life & House yang berbicara di telinga. Bibirnya komat kamit mengunyah sambil merapalkan lirik. Ah. Dunia hampanya terasa damai.

Bukannya gadis itu anti sosial. Sakura hanya senang menikmati kesendirian, ketika otaknya tak mampu lagi untuk bersandiwara –meladeni rekan – rekannya yang sepertinya tak akan mampu memahami kekompleksan pribadinya, dia akan mencari ruang untuk bernapas. Seperti saat ini.

.Srrkkkk.

Alam selalu membuatnya nyaman. Hembusan angin, gemerisik ranting, serta gesekan daun- daun membuat rusuknya seakan melonggar.

. Braaakkkkk.

Mata Sakura seketika terbuka, nalurinya waspada. Bunyi berisik itu menyeruak di sela – sela _Wake me Up When September Ends. _Sakura mencopot earphone-nya , kepalanya ditolehkan ke sekeliling –berharap menemukan sumber bunyi itu. Beberapa helai daun jatuh ke arahnya sebelum ia mendengar sesuatu –suara manusia.

"Hei, perempuan, bisa kau minggir sedikit?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menantang gravitasi. Matanya menemukan seorang pria –(yang mengenakan seragam) –murid laki – laki tepatnya, yang _iris_-nya mencerminkan iris paten seorang asia –hitam pekat. Murid laki – laki itu tengah berjongkok di atas salah satu dahan di atas Sakura, tangan kirinya berpegangan pada sebuah ranting, sementara tangan kanannya tampak mengepal –sesuatu berwarna kuning tampak mencuat di sela sela jarinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berada di tempat seperti itu?" Sakura belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kakiku? Ck. Terakhir kali aku mengecek, itu bukan urusanmu. Sekarang minggirlah." Darah di pembuluh nadi Sakura sedikit berdesir. Dia belum pernah melihat orang sebayanya yang sekurang ajar ini. Menarik. Perlahan –dengan gerakan lambat yang dibuat – buat, gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya, dan berdiri memandang laki – laki di _atas_nya. Senyumnya terpasang dengan begitu manis di wajah.

"Oh maafkan kekurang-ajaranku, Mister. Kalau kau memang sangat terburu – buru, silahkan turun dan bawa ekormu pergi dari sini." Dampaknya begitu hebat. Murid laki – laki itu terpana –lebih tepatnya kehilangan kata – kata. Hanya untuk sejenak saja, karena detik berikutnya ia turun dan kembali membuka mulut dengan pandangan mengancam.

"Enyahlah dari sini, ini areaku." Mendadak Sakura membelalakkan mata (dengan sedikit hiperbolis) dan kemudian segera mengendus – ngendus tubuhnya sendiri.

"Oh sial! Aku tak tahu kalau kau sudah mengencinginya. "

"Kau…" Si Murid laki – laki maju, bermaksud meraih kerah Sakura. Sakura sontak merogoh plastik yang dipegangnya, kemudian menghalangi tangan _oponen_nya dengan tangan kirinya, membalik telapaknya, menaruh beberapa _bubblegum_ di genggaman dan mendorongnya kembali ke dada si murid laki - laki.

"Penelitian mengatakan glukosa bisa meredakan emosi. Itu kalau kau peduli apa kataku – whatever, take it as my apology." Sakura mengedikkan bahu, meraih _ipod-_nya di rerumputan, lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan si pemuda yang masih berdiri terpaku dengan _bubblegum _di tangan_ –_mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

Sakura merasa sedikit lebih bersemangat. Gadis itu berjalan ringan –tak ada beban. Sekolah ini tak seburuk yang dia kira. Mungkin banyak hal serupa dengan kejadian tadi akan terjadi dilain waktu. Sudah lama ia tak merasa terpancing –kejadian tadi membuat naluri sarkasme nya sedikit muncul ke permukaan. Lagi, melihat tampang orang sok yang begitu merasa terhina bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kau baru saja menghina seorang Uchiha, asal tahu saja." Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti mendadak. Gadis itu berbalik, sekali lagi menghadap _orang asing _yang muncul tiba – tiba. Matanya menyipit. Sakura bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Hamparan salju menyambut korneanya dengan tajam. Putih. Bukan sembarang putih, namun putih-keperakan. "Maaf ?"

"Kau mendengarku, missy." Sakura mendapati Gadis itu bisa memastikan kalau orang asing itu tergelak, meskipun dia mengenakan sesuatu semacam masker pada bagian bawah wajahnya , ada semacam lengkungan yang terbentuk di area mulut seharusnya berada. Gadis itu mengernyit. "Saya tak meminta anda mengulangnya, Sir. Saya meminta anda untuk menjelaskan apa maksud anda barusan."

Sekarang guratan di masker itu melebar. "Yah, kau akan tahu maksudku. Apa kau murid pindahan itu?" Sakura mengangguk. Ia melirik kepala lawan bicaranya sebelum menjawab , "Anda tahu dari mana, err…. professor?"

Kali ini si orang asing tak mampu menyembunyikan tawanya. Dia menggaruk – garuk kepalanya dengan antusias. "Ini bukan uban," ujarnya disela tawanya. Sakura mengernyit. " Albino?"

Orang asing itu menggeleng. "Coba tebak." Alis Sakura terangkat, mengamati orang asing di depannya semampu yang dia bisa. "Bukan warna yang lazim."

Orang asing itu mengedikkan bahu ke arah Sakura. "Kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri."

Gadis itu memutar matanya. "Ya…ya…." Sakura kembali memandang lawan bicaranya dengan minat yang tak bisa disembunyikan. "Sir, apa ada luka dibalik masker itu?"

Guratan di masker itu muncul lagi. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Giliran sakura mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah, saya pikir masker itu tak cocok untuk orang flu."

"Kau cukup konservatif. Apa yang membuatmu tertarik?" Itu benar. Sakura memang merasa tertarik akan apa yang ada di balik masker itu, karena masker itu menyembunyikan hampir setengah wajahnya -itu tak cukup bagi Sakura untuk menerka seperti apa wajahnya.

"Apa dengan menjawabnya akan membuat anda memberitahu saya?"

"Coba saja."

Sakura terdiam –ia menimbang nimbang segala kemungkinan yang bakal terjadi.

"Hm…mungkin saja. Tidak setiap hari saya bertemu dengan pria yang seluruh rambutnya adalah uban –meskipun kelihatannya dia belum pikun, memakai masker. Saya rasa itu hal yang wajar."

Orang asing itu mengangguk –membuat mata Sakura sedikit terbelalak (gadis itu cukup yakin bahwa sesuatu yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya bukanlah hal yang sopan untuk dilontarkan pada seorang pengajar).

"Kau benar." Ujar orang asing itu lagi. Dia melirik label di dada Sakura sekilas. "Nah Haruno, professor ini harus pergi. Sampai jumpa." Ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan, mengacuhkan klausa anda-belum-menjawab-satu-pun-pertanyaan-saya yang hendak keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Sosok itu bergerak dengan leluasa di antara ranting – ranting yang sedikit menjorok ke tanah. Surai putih-keperakannya begitu mencolok di antara dedaunan –satu -satunya hal yang bisa memberi tanda bahwa ia memang berada di situ. Lama Sakura mengamati orang itu sambil berpikir –sampai sosok itu akhirnya menghilang di balik pilar, gadis itu menggumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Keeping a secret, huh?"

* * *

To be continued.

.

a/n : hola, envy ngebacot lagi di fandom ini. btw kalo penasaran, Klischeevorstellung itu artinya stereotipikal atau klise, yeah mungkin memang bakaln klise :3

fyi ini baru prolog aja, akan diupdate secepatnya =). thanks for reading, and dont forget to give a feed back =)


	2. Friday is Noise-Creep

Naruto is a work by Masashi Kishimoto, all the characters, are belong to him. I just own the plot.

* * *

Klischeevorstellung is an original work by Enviousness

* * *

**Warning : It's an M (Mature!) rated fiction.** Untuk prolog kemarin memang ratingnya T, karena masih sopan. Rate M author kasih untuk foul language, dan possible mature plot untuk kedepannya. Bukan untuk anak - anak. Jadi, author sengaja membuat karakter2 pinjaman dari masashi kishimoto di sini gak terlalu seperti aslinya yang imut-imut dan ngegemesin. Mereka udah dewasa (yah menuju dewasa lah). Well, Happy reading =)

* * *

Friday is Noise-Creep

...

.

Bel berdering. Kursi-kursi ditarik. Puluhan pasang kaki bergerak ke sana kemari. Sakura tidak beranjak. Terlalu lelah. Gadis itu merangkul mejanya, menutup kelopak matanya diantara siku tangannya. Lalu, samar-samar gadis itu mendengar. Sudah berhari-hari sejak Sakura pertama kali mendengarnya. Nama itu disebut untuk kedua kalinya ketika bisik-bisik itu merajai kelas.

Meski matanya tertutup, Sakura memang belum benar-benar tertidur –dia bisa mendengar nama itu terucap oleh salah seorang dari kerumunan di kelasnya. Nampaknya orang yang menjadi obyek pembicaraan ini begitu mencolok hingga semua orang mampu menyisakan waktu untuk sekedar membicarakannya. Atau orang-orang ini memang suka membicarakan seseorang yang nasibnya kurang beruntung. Sakura lebih cenderung melihat alasan terakhir untuk kasus ini.

Karena gadis itu tak menemukan hal-hal yang patut diperdebatkan dari seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini. Kecuali, mungkin –mulutnya yang tajam.

_Dan remaja wanita itu belum mengerti apa maksud ucapan orang itu._

Sakura belum terlalu mengenal rekan-rekan sekelasnya –bukan berarti gadis itu bermaksud demikian. Beberapa mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Dan, tentu saja, gadis itu meladeninya. Mereka (yang mengajaknya bicara) sering kali mengungkit-ungkit bagaimana dia bisa mendapat _warna_ _kelewat cerah _seperti itu. Sering kali pula, telinga-telinga lain ikut terjulur –penasaran dengan jawaban Sakura.

Menjawab pertanyaan-yang-berulang-kali-dilontarkan-kepadanya-sejak-lahir itu tentu saja mudah baginya. Ia sudah hapal diluar otak. Namun bukan berarti dia terbiasa. Sebaliknya, gadis itu merasa jengah.

"Oh, ini karena aku terlalu sering berada di bawah cahaya matahari. Kau tahu? Aku suka alam," jawabnya dengan senyum ringan yang kerap kali ditampilkannya setiap kali ia ditodong dengan pertanyaan macam begini. Setiap waktu.

Yeah dia sudah hapal akan semua omong-kosong itu. Gadis itu juga tahu benar apa yang mesti dia tunjukkan untuk menghentikan pertanyaan sialan semacam itu agar tak semakin menginterogasi. Tapi kadang-kadang lawan bicaranya terlalu bebal hingga usahanya tak berhasil. Lalu mereka akan beralih ke topik yang tak kalah menarik. Mereka bertanya tentang _hijaunya._ _Sial. _Kenapa manusia selalu ingin tahu begini. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan keparat ini selalu mencecarnya sejak hari-hari pertamanya di sekolah.

Dan akhirnya! Sakura merasa perlu berterima-kasih pada si Uchiha ini –lebih tepatnya pada kemalangan yang menimpanya.

"_Kudengar, ada yang menerornya,"_

"_Maksudmu stalker?"_

"_Wah, apa kau serius!?"_

"_Tak pernah kusangka ada betulan yang seperti itu…."_

"_Kau tak pernah tahu apa yang ada dibalik pribadi seseorang kan…"_

"_Tapi__"_

Sakura membuka matanya dengan sedikit malas. Ditegakkan tengkuknya, ia meregangkan tangannya lebar –gesturnya layaknya orang yang benar-benar habis bangun tidur. Gadis itu merogoh kolong bangkunya, meraba-raba dindingnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Dapat. _Ipod _kesayangannya ia kantongi, dan ia beranjak. Kerumunan itu mengalihkan perhatian ke suara pintu di geser ketika Sakura melangkah keluar dari kelas.

Salah satu pelarian Sakura selama ini ialah dengan menyusuri koridor-koridor sekolahnya yang baru. Selain terkenal akan ketatnya peraturan dan berbagai prestasi yang secara turun temurun diperoleh, sekolah barunya juga terkenal akan bangunannya yang unik dan rumit. Kau bisa saja tersesat jika berkeliaran di dalamnya.

Sakura berhenti pada salah satu ujung koridor tepat sebelum ia membelok. Tidak asal berhenti secara random –ia memang sengaja melakukannya. Sebelumnya mencapai posisinya sekarang, Sakura bisa mendengar sedikit perdebatan di balik koridor itu. Gadis itu menimbang-nimbang sesaat. Terus atau balik. Lalu porsi keacuhan dalam diri Sakura mendominasi dan gadis itu memilih untuk terus.

_Earphone _ia pasang, kabel ia colokkan ke dalam _jack 3.5 mm_. Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya –sebisa mungkin agar terlihat santai dan acuh. Tangan kanannya yang memegang _ipod _ia angkat di depan dada, mata sedikit menunduk ke arah layar sementara jempolnya sibuk dengan tombol navigasi.

Dua sosok itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka sejenak ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang lewat. Mereka mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada Sakura, memandang gadis yang tampak larut dengan apapun yang keluar dari _earphone_ nya itu. Sementara Sakura masih berusaha dengan pretensinya, salah seorang dari mereka memulai kembali konfrontasinya. Dan Sakura hanya mendengarnya sayup-sayup ketika situasi kembali memanas.

Koridor-koridor itu penuh belokan dan kau takkan pernah tau apa yang ada dibaliknya. Sakura menikmati perjalanan tak tentu arahnya. Sekarang gadis itu terlarut sepenuhnya dalam aliran musik di telinganya. Ya tentu saja lebih mending dibanding mendengarkan gosip yang hanya akan mengganggu konsentrasi tidurnya. _Kalau memang tidur butuh konsentrasi. _Entahlah. Sakura hanya tidak ingin mendengarkannya. Itu saja.

Sudah beberapa judul berdendang di gendang telinganya. Sudah cukup lama Sakura berjalan. Dan sudah cukup lama baginya untuk mengetahui bahwa sudah lama pula waktu terlewati. Bila saja bahunya tidak ditabrak secara brutal (yang menyebabkan gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh) oleh seorang pemuda yang main lari saja, mungkin Sakura tidak akan sadar bahwa bel masuk sudah lama berlalu. Gadis itu sontak mengecek angka_ digital_ di_ ipod_nya, sesegera itu pula ia menghentikan aliran musik melalui tombol_ pause_.

Sakura berbalik. Menyusuri rute yang telah dilewatinya. Langkah demi langkahnya mengalami percepatan yang signifikan. Belok kanan, selanjutnya belok kanan lagi lalu belok kiri…..Deru di nafasnya semakin bereskalasi sementara ia mengingat-ingat koridor-koridor mana yang telah ia lewati. Belok kiri lalu sepertinya belok kiri lagi . Kanan. Kanan. Kiri. Sakura mesti mengakui bahwa _insting_nya tak bisa diharapkan. Peluh berkerumun di pelipisnya dan tenaganya terkuras.

Dia benar-benar tersesat.

* * *

"Haruno, tadi kau kemana saja?" Kata sebuah suara di samping Sakura, ketika bel telah lama berdering dan anak-anak sibuk merapikan ransel mereka.

"Er..tadi aku mampir ke ruang kesehatan," Sakura mengelus tengkuknya,"Kau tahu, sepertinya kena masuk angin."

Sakura merasa tidak nyaman. Gadis itu –Temari meneliti gerak-gerik Sakura dengan pandangan menyelidik. Entah rasanya rasionya lebih peka daripada rekan-rekannya yang lain. Meski begitu, Sakura masih bersikeras dengan pretensinya. Ia tak mau orang lain mengetahui bahwa ia tersesat di sekolahnya sendiri, meski _sudah sewajarnya_ seperti itu bagi orang-orang baru.

"Kau harus memikirkan alasan lain yang lebih rasional untuk dilontarkan di ruang guru nanti. Kau tampak _normal_ bagiku. " Temari mengerling dengan senyum singkat. _Insting_ wanita memang merepotkan.

"Uh-uh," Sakura menimpalinya dengan sedikit canggung.

Temari berkata lagi ,"Aku hampir lupa, kau ditunggu di ruang F304 setelah pulang sekolah, yang berarti sekarang. Kau tidak masuk kelas kimia tadi. Kau sudah tahu kan kalau kelas kimia selalu diadakan bersama dengan kelas lain? Tadi guru lain menggantikan . Yah, menurutku akan sulit meyakinkan guru pengganti ini. "

Sakura baru saja akan bertanya lebih jauh mengenai guru pengganti ini, ketika seorang pemuda berkuncir nanas dari kelas sebelah yang sering terlihat bersamanya memanggil-manggil dibalik pintu. Pemuda itu tampak tak bergairah namun jengkel. Temari, yang masih berdiri di mejanya, hanya bisa menghela napas dan tersenyum. Temari meraih ranselnya dan Sakura merasa tepukan selamat tinggal dari gadis berkuncir itu di bahunya seolah-olah mengatakan _"Semoga sukses."_

Gadis itu berdeham kecil. _Great, Sakura. Belum seminggu kau pindah kau sudah akan mendapat detensi, mungkin. _Tapi seperti biasa. Siapa peduli.

* * *

Ruangan itu terletak di salah satu sudut sekolah, di lantai tertinggi gedung F. Sakura sedikit kewalahan mencarinya, karena posisinya yang memang termasuk terpencil. Kalau mau jujur, Sakura beranggapan bahwa gedung itu tampak terisolasi.

Atap-atapnya diselubungi ranting-ranting besar pohon-pohon yang beberapa diantaranya tak dikenali jenisnya oleh Sakura. Semacam mahogani, dan beberapa maple muda tampak mencuat di antaranya. Ranting-ranting itu menutupi sebagian besar gedung sementara daun-daunnya berserakan di pelataran.

Dinding gedung yang bercat dasar warna abu-abu terlapis oleh debu yang lumayan tebal -membuatnya tampak kusam. Cat-nya terkelupas di sana-sini, memperlihatkan warna putih dasar semen di baliknya.

Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa gedung ini sudah lama tak diurus dan jarang digunakan. Pengajar macam apa yang memilih ruang di gedung macam ini, gadis itu akan segera mengetahuinya.

Ranselnya ia kalungkan di bahu kiri. Sakura bergegas masuk.

Bagian dalam gedung itu tak seburuk bagian luarnya. Ubinnya tampak bersih meski sudah tak memperlihatkan kilapnya yang asli. Di lantai paling bawah berjejer ruangan-ruangan berhadapan yang sama-sama terkunci rapat. Kacanya tampak berdebu sehingga Sakura tak bisa menengok kedalamnya. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari koridor-koridor di lantai pertama, kecuali kerikan bising jangkrik-jangkrik dari pohon-pohon di sekitarnya.

Lantai kedua sedikit lebih hidup. Satu-dua orang berjas lab tampak memasuki ruangan yang terletak di ujung. Beberapa murid membopong bundelan kertas lalu memasuki ruangan di sebelahnya. Sakura menaiki tangga terakhir yang membawanya ke lantai tertinggi gedung. Kepalanya menengadah. Matanya menelusuri plang-plang yang terpasang di setiap ruangan; F301 –Mitarashi Anko, F302 –tanpa nama, F303 –tanpa nama dan F304. Sakura mengernyit. Plang di atas ruangan paling ujung itu menampilkan deretan huruf yang kesemuanya adalah_ katakana_. Tidak memakai kanji sama sekali. Hatake kakashi.

Sakura berhenti persis di bawah plang 304, bermaksud mengetuk pintunya. Ia mengetuknya tiga kali.

"Masuk," ujar suara yang entah kenapa, tidak terasa asing di telinga Sakura.

Remaja wanita itu memutar kenop pintu dengan perlahan –sekan mengantisipasi apa yang ada di baliknya.

Berantakan.

Koreksi ; _sangat berantakan _adalah kesan pertama yang muncul di benak gadis itu ketika melihat isi kubikel empat kali empat itu. Di satu sisi berjejer lemari-lemari berkaca yang saling berdempetan satu sama lain yang di jejali dengan bejana-bejana berbagai variasi bentuk dan ukuran. Di sisi lainnya berjejer lemari –lemari yang serupa, yang isinya mencerminkan bahwa pemilik ruangan itu seorang peneliti, atau _maniak percobaan_ ; otak , katak yang diawetkan dan hal-hal yang serupa.

Di tengah ruangan adalah meja yang dipenuhi dengan map-map berwarna warni yang ditumpuk asal-asalan, dengan label-label berbeda di atasnya. Mikroskop mengklaim salah satu sudut meja, sementara sisanya dijejali dengan kertas –kertas yang semrawut.

Oh. Sakura merasa _dejavu. _Seperti menonton adegan dalam kebanyakan film atau acara tv. Duduk di kursi yang membelakangi meja, adalah seseorang yang tengah menekuni sebuah bendel usang di depan wajahnya. Dengan tengkuk menyender pada sandaran kursi, serta satu kaki yang dinaikkan di atas yang lainnya.

Kepingan-kepingan memori mulai menghantam kesadaran Sakura. Tentu saja gadis itu mengingatnya. Kepala putih keperakan itu. Satu-satunya di sekolah. _Seantero _bumi, mungkin.

Sakura menarik-narik kerah, mencoba melonggarkan dasinya. Lalu gadis itu berdeham.

Kursi di balik meja sedikit berderit ketika penunggangnya, orang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu memutarnya menghadap tamunya. "Kau lama sekali."

Sakura tak bergeming. Pikirannya sibuk dipenuhi oleh hal lain. Masker itu masih setia di tempatnya. Sementara surai keperakan yang awut-awutan juga masih menutupi sebagian matanya.

Hatake Kakashi menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri. Diperhatikannya bola mata gadis itu mengikuti arah gerakannya. Seketika guratan melengkung tipis muncul di masker itu. Sakura terbelalak. Gadis itu segera menepis rasa panas yang mulai menjalar di pipinya.

Ia merasa tertangkap basah dan dipermainkan.

Hatake Kakashi kembali membuka mulut. "Nah, Haruno, langsung saja. Apa alasanmu?"

"Saya sedang tak enak badan, Sir. Jadi saya mampir ke ruang kesehatan untuk istirahat," jawab Sakura dengan hati-hati.

Tak ada respon yang berarti. Pria itu hanya meneliti gadis di depannya dengan sedikit malas. Sakura harus setuju dengan perkataan Temari. Rasanya bakalan percuma saja berbohong kepada orang ini. Matanya yang tampak mengantuk itu seakan menghipnotismu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Seolah-olah mengejek dengan ekspresi malas dan berkata,

"_Ayolah, kau tahu bukan itu alasanmu membolos."_

Tapi Hatake Kakashi tidak mengungkit lebih jauh. Pria itu hanya mengangguk lalu kembali menekuni bendel usangnya.

"Begitu. Nah untuk informasi, mungkin kau sudah mendengarnya dari teman-temanmu, Mr. Umino tidak bisa mengajar selama beberapa bulan. Dia secara khusus memintaku menggantikannya. Jadi perkenalkan, aku guru pengganti yang akan mengajarmu, Hatake Kakashi." Pria itu mengatakannya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari bendel usang di depannya

Sakura mengangguk. Ada kepuasan tersendiri yang terselip di hatinya mengetahui bahwa posisinya sekarang aman. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Sir."

Hatake Kakashi mengangguk sebagai respon. Matanya belum terlepas dari bacaan yang tampaknya sangat dinikmatinya. Sakura menunggu. Hening lagi. Puluhan detik berlalu. Nampaknya bukan hanya Sakura yang merasakan kelengangan di antara mereka. Sekali lagi, pria itulah yang memulai pembicaraan. "Kau sering meneliti?"

"Hm, tidak terlalu Sir. Hanya yang terkait pada pelajaran eksak saja. " Sakura menjawab sekenanya, yang secara kebetulan adalah sesuatu yang jujur.

"Hm, cocok. Kalau begitu kau bisa membantuku di laboratorium Senin nanti."

Gadis itu tanpa ragu menaikkan alis –merasa telinganya bermasalah. "Maaf Sir, membantu dalam hal apa?"

"Macam-macam, tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang kau lakukan di laboratorium. Meneliti tentu saja."

Sakura berusaha memilih kata yang akan diucapkannya dengan hati-hati. Dia berusaha menjaga intonasinya agar tidak meninggi. "Maksud anda, anda memberi saya detensi Sir?"

Hatake Kakashi mengangkat bahu."Anggap saja sebagai latihan khusus dari gurumu." Sakura merasa guratan yang kembali muncul di masker itu lebih mengganggu daripada biasanya. Tak usah diperjelas lagi, pria keparat itu sejak awal jelas-jelas tidak menganggap alasan Sakura sebagai sesuatu yang patut dipertimbangkan kebenarannya.

Menyebalkan.

Sakura belum pernah bertemu dengan Mr. Umino , meski begitu naluri gadis itu dengan sangat kuat mengatakan bahwa perangai Mr. Umino akan jauh lebih baik daripada orang yang tak jelas ini. Lebih dapat ditoleransi.

Sakura tak sedikitpun berusaha menyembunyikan dengus kekesalan yang dirasakannya. Hatake melirik dari ujung bendel usangnya. "Ada yang perlu kau sampaikan?"

Merasa perhatian pria itu sepenuhnya tertuju padanya, Sakura tak mampu membendung lagi mulut sarkastik yang merasa telah menemukan lawan sepadannya. "Apa yang akan anda lakukan seandainya saya tak bisa membantu anda , Sir?"

Pria itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia menimbang-nimbang, entah itu sengaja dilakukannya atau tidak. Manik hitam yang terbebas dari helai rambut peraknya menatap hijau Sakura dengan pandangan seakan-akan gadis itu baru menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah benar-benar terpeta jelas. "Kau tak akan mau tahu soal itu."

Sudut mulut Sakura berkedut, tetapi matanya masih mempertahankan ketenangan yang ingin ditunjukkan pada pria itu bahwa dirinya masih memegang penuh kontrol akan _composure-_nya.

Suasana menjadi hening kembali. Pria itu masih sibuk dengan bendelnya, sementara Sakura masih berkutat dengan kontrol diri. Guru barunya itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan mengajaknya bicara lebih lanjut. Kemudian Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi.

Sakura beranjak dari posisinya berdiri, menuju pintu yang mengurungnya bersama pria manipulatif keparat di ruangan yang juga sama keparatnya. Gadis itu berhenti sejenak sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda yang berharga, Sir. Dan sekali lagi –_senang _bertemu dengan anda." Gadis itu mengucapkannya dengan ringan –dengan nada sarkastis yang ditekankan pada kata _senang._ Lalu gadis itu menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan tenaga yang sedikit berlebihan. Mengacuhkan teriakan , _"Jangan lupa, Senin depan, sepulang sekolah,"_ dari makhluk berkepala perak di balik pintu.

Sekali lagi. Siapa peduli?

Persetan dengan detensi. Persetan dengan Hatake Kakashi.

_To be continued──_

* * *

**Author's Note : **Saya nulis ini karena merasa gak enak, sudah seminggu lebih gak update. Beberapa kali di edit, tapi pas di publish sering ada kata-kata yang missing. Saya nulis ini di tengah-tengah aktivitas membaca, memahami dan menghapalkan 700 slide presentasi bahan ujian besok T.T. Jadi, memang pendek dan kurang maksimal (yah soalnya ini pendek banget kayak masih prolog). Mungkin kedepannya juga akan telat dalam soal pengupdate-an, tapi akan lebih panjang dan kompleks. FYI fic ini **bukan sasusaku, **mungkin sebagian kecil memang iya. Saya mohon maaf. Kalau bisa, kasih tau kekurangan fic ini dari segi mana saja lewat review , pm, apa saja :D. Btw, apa ini klise? Kasih tau yah.

Terakhir, terima kasih sudah membaca =)

Envy.


End file.
